A Mugiwara Christmas
by Justanotheronepiecefangirl
Summary: The Strawhats go Christmas shopping on Black Friday and later exchange gifts
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday, Lew-chan! Since you wrote me something for my birthday, I suppose I ought to return the favor. So here's a little Christmas thing with all your favorite One Piece ships. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Forever 21, Hallmark, or any other shops the crew enters. All rights to their respective owners!**

"Ok, so let's just go over this one more time." Robin said. "I'm with Luffy and Sanji, Nami's with Usopp and Chopper, and Zoro's with Franky and Brook."

"I don't know why we're splitting up into groups." Zoro said. "It's just the mall at 5:00 in the morning."

"It's Black Friday, and besides, you'd get lost even there weren't crowds of people here." Nami said.

It was Black Friday, and the "Strawhats", named for their leader's choice of headwear, were going Christmas shopping. It was Nami's idea to go on Black Friday, and somehow, the res t of the group was sucked into Nami's plan. They had decided to split up, but, since Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp kept forgetting who they were supposed to be with, Robin had to constantly remind them.

Before long, the doors opened, and Robin and Sanji pulled Luffy with them. Luffy'd never seen so many people before at a mall. He almost got trampled twice. Once they were inside, Robin pulled him and Sanji over the side.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to buy?"

Luffy smiled. "Well, I have to get Zoro something special for our first Christmas together, and I wanna get Nami some clothes, and for Brook, some CDs or something, and-"

"Whoa, slow down!" Robin said. "So we know we need to stop at a store that sells girls' clothes, and a music store. We're right near Forever 21, so let's go in, and see if we find some things."

Luffy and Sanji nodded. As they walked to the store, Luffy wondered if he'd be able to find something for Zoro inside. He doubted Zoro'd like anything inside a store filled with make-up and girly clothing, but the mall was a very magical place.

Nami was already exhausted, and she was only at the first store. Not only did she have to watch Usopp and Chopper, because if she didn't, she doubted there'd still be a Hallmark if she didn't, she had to find something for ViVi.

ViVi lived on the other side of town, so the Strawhats only saw her outside of school, but she was invited to most of their parties, because she had been dating Nami, ever since they met at summer camp. Nami had no idea what to get ViVi, but, since ViVi'd always loved ducks for some reason, she'd hope to find something cute and duck inspired at the mall's Hallmark.

However, Chopper and Usopp saw no need in being in the Hallmark, until Usopp found the stuffed animal section.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Usopp said, holding up a rather annoyed looking plush shark and attempting to copy its face.

"It looks like Zoro, when he's trying to find where his next class is in school." Chopper said, giggling so loud Nami was sure the entire mall could hear.

She grimaced, because ViVi's family employed a lot of servants, and if one of them saw her here and told ViVi, she might never hear the end of shopping in such a cheap store.

As the boys fought over who should buy the item for Zoro, Nami hid behind the Christmas decor, until someone accidentally pushed her into a smiling Christmas Tree, which, when Nami fell on it, began loudly singing "Jingle Bells".

Nami decided that enough was enough, and walked over to get the boys and tell them to stop goofing off when she noticed the duck ornament.

It was yellow and cute, and it smiled in a way that didn't seem possible for a duck. Perfect, Nami thought. She picked up the duck ornament, then went to gather the boys, who were still fighting over that stuffed shark.

Sanji was getting a little annoyed with Luffy's antics. After they'd finished buying at the Forever 21, where it was bad enough Sanji had to buy ViVi a makeup kit that came in its own little bag that wasn't very manly, Luffy decided to pull the group over to look at the Christmas decorations.

"No way." Sanji said. "We can't take a-" but it was too late. Luffy plopped his bags in Sanji's hands, and his way too big straw hat on Sanji's head.

Robin wanted to see them too, and since Sanji wasn't going about to upset her, he was forced to hold his present for ViVi, Luffy and Robin's already purchased items, his camera bag, and Robin's purse, while Robin and Luffy ran around the mall's gigantic Christmas tree. It wasn't long before Sanji heard what sounded like a familiar voice.

"Nami, let's go. If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get Luffy that game he wants."

"Luffy doesn't even own a PS360, Usopp. You just want him to share it with you."

Sanji cringed. If Usopp saw him, holding Robin's Coach purse, and the bag with the jacket Luffy bought Nami in it, he'd never live it down.

"Guys, let's go. Don't you want to see if that small store that sells snow globes has one with horses for Brook, Robin?" Sanji called out.

Robin and Luffy returned, giggling.

"Yeah, let's go." Robin said.

"But first, we want you to wear these!" Luffy said, plopping a hat with elf ears on Sanji's head. Sanji sighed. As if he wasn't already embarrassed enough, he was going to have to wear these? If someone saw him, well, he just hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Now, let's go ask someone to take our picture on your camera!" Luffy said.

Sanji's heart sank when he saw where Luffy was headed. It was Trafalagar Law, co captain of the football team, social media king, and Sanji's crush from back in middle school.

"Sorry Strawhat-ya, I don't know how to wok this camera. I'll use my iPhone and send it to you, ok?" Sanji heard Law say. Sanji wasn't surprised. He was the only journalist for the school paper, and, as far as he knew, kid at school, who used a Polaroid camera.

Law pulled at his iPhone, and snapped a few pics, then left, wishing them all good luck shopping.

"That's gonna come back to haunt me, isn't it?" Sanji said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Robin replied, but Sanji knew it would, and Robin was only sparing his feelings.

"What's that one series Robin likes again?" Franky asked.

"I don't know. She reads so much." Brook said.

Brook, Franky, and Zoro had been in the bookstore since the mall opened.

Franky was trying to find a present for his girlfriend, Robin, Brook wanted to find something for Nami, and Zoro had other ideas.

"Hey, guys, I found Sanji's present!" Zoro said, waving a pink, girly book in the air.

"I think it should be for Nami. Let me check." Brook said, trying to grab the book from Zoro, who quickly snatched it away.

"No way! Imagine the Prince of Dumbass Kingdom having to hold this in front of Usopp. It's the perfect plan for revenge."

Zoro was very mad at Sanji. After he and Luffy had gone on a date, they discovered that someone from the school paper had put a picture of them kissing on the front cover! Zoro immediately blamed Sanji, the only person who knew about him and Luffy on the school paper. Zoro was even more upset when he discovered how detailed the article was. Zoro had been planning to announce their relationship at the Christmas dance, in a grand romantic gesture, mainly because the football team needed the good publicity after a tough season, and hey, Luffy's face when Zoro serenaded him with Christmas songs? That would have been priceless.

Unfortunately, this "mysterious writer" had also put this in the paper, convincing Zoro even more that it was Sanji.

Franky had tried to stay neutral in the whole Zoro vs Sanji thing, but he was kinda leaning towards Zoro's side. He hid a chuckle while Zoro took the book to the checkout, but couldn't help laughing when Zoro accidentally walked into the magazine aisle.

"Why don't you get her a gift card?" Brook suggested, startling Franky, who'd been watching Zoro try to find the cash register. "That way she can buy whatever she wants."

Franky nodded, selecting one with a Christmas tree on it from a small shelf near him, then grabbed Zoro by the hand, and they both got in line.

Usopp had no idea Christmas shopping was so hard. Since it was 7, the crowds had gone down a little, but Usopp knew he'd probably be at the mall for at least another hour.

At this point, he was regretting taking the stuffed shark from Chopper, who still had 4 more presents left to buy, including Zoro's.

Nami, however, had all of hers, and was now trying to "help" Usopp and Chopper.

"Ooh, Chopper, get this for Zoro!" Nami said, holding up a plastic sword. "It's so cheap, too!"

Chopper giggled and nodded, taking the sword from Nami.

Usopp, however, was more concerned about Sanji. What if he hated Usopp's gift?

Nami had suggested matching dog tags, which was a cute idea, but it was an expensive one, as it took up almost exactly half of his money. He only had Luffy left to find a gift for, but he also only had 5 dollars left, so Nami dragged him and Chopper into the dollar store.

"Ooh, this is perfect for Luffy." Nami said, holding up a pair of reindeer antlers.

"There's no way I can get him something that lame." Usopp said. "He's been my best friend, since, well, forever, I guess."

"What about this?" Nami said, holding up a snow globe.

"He'd break that in 5 seconds."

"No, he wouldn't." Nami said, placing the snowglobe in Usopp's hand.

"Please, just buy it." Chopper said. Chopper was the kind of person who could ask for the moon, and then would shoot you one look, and that's all it'd take. Under his glance, you'd fold like a flower petal.

Usopp sighed, and took the snow globe to the checkout. Upon further inspection, inside the snowglobe was a ship. The figure head was quite unusual. It was a lamb, of sorts.

Usopp pointed it out to Nami, and she smiled.

"I bet Luffy will give it a name of some sort." She said. "And if it has a name, then he will try not to break it."

"I wanna see!" Chopper said, excitedly jumping up and down.

Usopp handed Chopper the snow globe. As Chopper took it from Usopp, a glint that could be called diabolical in a way came into his eyes.

"I'm now going to calculate the exact amount of wrapping paper needed to wrap this snow globe without wasting any of the wrapping paper." Chopper announced.

"No, you're not." Nami said, frantically trying to grab it out of his hands, but only finding his hat to grab.

Because Chopper was second on the grade distinguished honor roll, with Robin being the first, it was easy to forget the genius teen was shorter then Usopp and Nami, and 2 years younger. Chopper was 13, but he skipped 2 grades, so he was a freshman.

He was also the type of person to hold everyone up for 10 minutes doing math in the dollar store, so once Nami remembered how short he was, the snowglobe was swiftly taken from him and placed inside Usopp's bag.

Chopper pouted for a bit, then asked if it was okay to stop for snacks. Usopp and Nami laughed, and together, they walked to the nearest snack bar.

It had been a long day, well, morning, for the whole crew. As everyone filed into the back of Brook's car, Luffy, being Luffy, asked way too many questions for anyone to answer.

"What did you get me, Nami? What?" Luffy asked, poking the orange haired girl.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Nami said.

Luffy shrugged, then turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, what did you get me?" Luffy asked.

Before Zoro could answer, Sanji pulled out his camera. "Smile!" He said, taking a selfie, if you could call it that, with his Polaroid.

Ever since Sanji had come back from the camp he'd spent the summer at, his smoking addiction had been replaced by an addiction to photography.

While the group was thankful he'd recovered from his previous addiction, they weren't thankful for his new obsession. Most of them secretly hated it, except Robin, but she just enjoyed watching everyone else silently fume over being bombarded with Sanji's camera.

"I think you'll enjoy my present, Sanji." Robin said.

"Hey, hey, what's with that look?" Sanji asked.

"What look?" Robin replied, wiping the smirk off her face. "I have no idea what in the world you're talking about."

"Are you guys gonna sit down so I can drive? Or am I gonna have to play the record?" Brook said, a glint in his eyes. Robin shuddered.

"Everyone, sit down. Now." She said, practically yelling.

"Why? What's the record?" Chopper asked. "I want to hear it."

"It's just a book on tape, Chopper. Nothing you haven't seen before." Nami said, leaving at the very important detail as to what sort of book it was.

Chopper nodded, clutched one of his shopping bags to his chest and sighed.

"When will we be home?" He asked. "I have tons of homework to do."

Once he finished his sentence, Chopper was down for the count, using his shopping bag as a pillow.

"I wonder what he's got in there. It looks like he's taking a comfy nap." Franky said.

"Can we sing Christmas music?" Luffy yelled.

"Shhhh, Luffy, Chopper's sleeping." Nami said.

"Oh, oh right." Luffy said, and with that, he proceeded to fall asleep on the arm of the nearest person, which just so happened to be Zoro.

**A/N: My family actually has a Christmas tree like the one Nami falls on, and when it is on, it can drive you bonkers, cause it turns on when you walk by it. Also, I kinda didn't want to do a high school AU with Sanji smoking, so I made him over that and into photography instead. That's all for now folks! Part 2, when the crew will exchange presents, goes up in the next week! - Jo :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So part 2. Here comes the actual cuteness. It's also Lew-chan's Christmas present! For the gifts, all the ships will be exchanging, along with some characters who just might've had a really cute gift for another. The Going Merry makes a cameo in this chapter, as does the infamous creation we all know as the 4Kids lollipop. Let the fic begin! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"When is ViVi coming, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Soon, I hope." Nami said. It was the winter solstice, and, as the group had decided, the date of their Christmas party. Since it was dark so early, Luffy, who didn't usually bother with clocks, wouldn't stop asking when ViVi would arrive. It was cute the first 2 times, but after the fifth, it started getting old.

When ViVi's car finally pulled up, Nami wasn't sure whether she was more excited to see her girlfriend, or happy that Luffy would stop asking when ViVi was coming.

The doorbell rang, and Nami and Luffy ran to get it.

By the time they got there, however, Zoro had already let ViVi in.

ViVi was carrying a stack of presents that almost went above Nami's head. Behind her, Karue, one of ViVi's family's many servants, followed, holding even more boxes.

Luffy jumped up, grabbed the first one from the top, and held it up in the air.

"Is this for me?" Luffy shouted.

"Not unless your name is Nami." ViVi said.

"Wow, ViVi, you're magic! You can read from far away?"

"Nope. I color coded the presents." ViVi said, taking the box away from Luffy.

Luffy was about to ask where his was when Brook, tailed by Chopper and Usopp, entered the room.

"All of our gifts are set up." Brook said.

"ViVi!" Chopper said, running to hug her.

"Tony-kun! How's high school, darling?" ViVi asked, placing her gifts down to hug the energetic boy.

"Good! Grandma Doctorine says she thinks I'm doing well. But I miss all my friends from my old school."

Chopper had moved into town over the summer, from Minnesota. ViVi was his first friend, but she acted more like his sibling.

"Is Sanji here yet?" Usopp asked, looking hopeful.

"No, sorry, Usopp." Nami said.

Usopp sighed, a crestfallen look coming over his face. Even though the party didn't technically start for another 5 minutes, Usopp really wanted Sanji to be there.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend, Zoro?" Brook asked.

"Shit!" Zoro said, noticing the absence of one giggly teenage boy.

"Luffy, don't touch the presents!" Zoro yelled, running to what he thought was the living room.

"Should I tell him that he's running the wrong way?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." ViVi said.

Before Nami could make her way to the direction Zoro was running, she heard a familiar voice.

"Nami-san! ViVi-chan! Usopp!" Sanji called out. Nami turned and saw Sanji, Robin, Franky, and a rather happy looking Luffy.

"Sanji!" Usopp said, running into his boyfriend's arms. They hugged, then Sanji took a selfie, if you could call it that, of them on his Polaroid.

"Can we do presents now, Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded, then led everyone to the living room.

Zoro was sitting on the floor, looking at the Christmas tree. He was rather peaceful, until Luffy knocked him over with a hug.

"Zoroooo! Merry Christmas!" Luffy said.

Robin chuckled, while Luffy got up and ran to the Christmas tree.

"This is for me!" He said, reading the tag. "It's from Zoro."

Luffy opened the present. Inside was a t-shirt that read I Am Luffy.

"I don't get it." Luffy said.

Zoro unzipped his hoodie, revealing a matching t-shirt that said, If Lost, Please Return To Luffy.

"Franky said I should get them, for when we go on dates and stuff." Zoro said.

Robin giggled into her hand.

"I also got a present for Sanji that's special. Here you go!" Zoro said, handing Sanji a rectangular package.

Sanji ripped it open.

"The hell is this, Marimo?" Sanji said.

"Dude, you told the entire school I was dating Luffy. I was chased by girls for a week, asking for details on our relationship. You deserve it."

Robin laughed loudly, then took out her present for Sanji.

"The hell, Robin?" Sanji asked once he had opened it. In Sanji's hands were a bag of lollipops.

"I figured lollipops would be less annoying then Polaroid camera noises." Robin said with a smirk.

"I want one!" Chopper said. In one jump, Chopper grabbed the whole bag, then added it to his pile of presents.

"I got you a nice present, Sanji." Usopp said. Usopp handed his boyfriend a little box. Sanji blushed, then opened it.

"Oh! Matching dog tags! That's adorable!" Nami said, clasping her hands together and giggling while Usopp and Sanji kissed.

"Yuck, kissing!" Chopper said, faking gagging.

"Shut up!" Nami said, throwing a pillow at the boy. Chopper fell, hard, but not hard enough to get hurt, into Luffy's pile of presents.

"No!" Usopp yelled, grabbing a small box, saving it from falling.

"What'cha got there, Usopp?" Luffy said, taking the box out of Usopp's hands.

"It's something for you." Usopp said.

Luffy opened the present.

"It's a ship in a snowglobe! I'm calling it the Going Merry, like you, Usopp. You're always going around merry." Luffy giggled, showing the present around.

Soon, the gang was all sharing presents. Franky received a Fall Out Boy CD from Robin, which he promised to listen to.

Usopp got a framed picture of him and Sanji kissing. Upon seeing it, Chopper faked gagging again, causing Robin to laugh into Franky's shoulder.

"Nami, this is for you." ViVi said, handing Nami a wrapped box.

Nami unwrapped the present.

"Isn't it cute?" Nami asked, putting on the beanie with cat ears she'd been given.

"Nami's a puppy! Arf arf!" Luffy said, pointing and laughing.

Robin laughed so hard that she had to catch her breath.

While she wasn't looking, Brook snuck up to Chopper.

"This is your extra present." He whispered in Chopper's ear. "Go put it on the radio."

Chopper ran to the music player, which had previously been playing Christmas music, to put in his new CD, while Franky and Robin sat down, Robin on Franky's lap. Brook sat down, ready to watch the mayhem that was sure to occur.

As the song began, Nami and ViVi began to giggle.

When the words came on, Robin, who'd previously been sitting on her boyfriend's lap, jumped up, and turned the CD off.

"That's not appropriate for a practically family gathering." She said, looking Brook in the eyes. Brook nodded, keeping his head down, then returned to the chair that he'd been sitting in.

The crew sat by the fire, watching the flames and snuggling the ones they loved, with Brook singing slow Christmas carols and Chopper sleeping at Brook's feet, curled up in a blanket that was embroidered with a Christmas tree pattern.

Soon, it was time for everyone to go home, but Brook, the only member not sleeping, snuggling, or both, couldn't wake or get the attention of anyone. He knew exactly what to do.

Carefully, ever so carefully, Brook crept to where Robin had put his "present" to Chopper. He saw it sticking out of Robin's purse. Brook grabbed it, walked over to the CD player stealthily, turned the volume high, and pushed play.

**A/N: I have actually always wanted a hat like the one ViVi gives Nami. Actually, I'd love Robin's present to Franky, and Robin's present to Sanji, too. I'm a huge sucker for lollipops, pun intended. The radio they have is one of the ones you can put a CD in, henceforth why Brook can play the prank he does. My next fanfic should go up before 2015. I have a couple ideas, but I'm really leaning towards this one idea more then the others. Also, I'm pretty sure I misspelled ViVi's servant's name. It's the guy who's a zoan user who can become a duck. Remember to follow and favorite me, and keep waiting for my next fic!~Jo :P **


End file.
